A new face on the battle feild!
by Kyommitoyu
Summary: This story involves a new BA character! I hope you enjoy!


The second company had just been split into three parts to surround the enemy. Kabuto had used the reanimation jutsu again, and this time he had brought back a shinobi from the hidden sound- a very powerful genjutsu and music style user. One of the parts had a man named Yoitchi Yamada.

-They are standing guard, when a large sound breaks the silence.

Man 1: What was that?!

Man 2: I don't know! It came from that direction! (Pointing in front of him)

Suddenly, a shinobi appears right behind them, and attacks them suddenly. They both drop dead. More shinobi come to confront him, but he disappears and then reappears in the air. He blasts a wave of sound right at them. They block the waves, but they continue. Eventually, their ears start to bleed, and the waves cease. They all drop, too. 2 more shinobi come, but the ninja had disappeared.

Man: Yoitchi, watch should we do?

-He examines the bodies. He then stands back up.

Yoitchi: No doubt, this is the work of Ta of the hidden sound. He was one of the most feared in the village, and was killed by Orochimaru when he took over.

-Yoitchi started walking back to the other troops.

Yoitchi: Han!

Man: c-coming.

-he followed him. They arrived to the tent, where Kakashi was speaking seeing over new Intel.

Yoitchi: Kakashi sir! I just came back from the front border line! Every one of them has been killed!

Kakashi: What?!

Han: The murders were committed by a hidden sound ninja, Ta Koshinizu!

Kakashi: I don't believe I have heard of him.

Yoitchi: That wouldn't surprise me. After all, he was the hidden sounds silent shinobi.

Kakashi: Silent shinobi?

Yoitchi: That's right. He was called that because they kept his identity a secret so the 5 great nations wouldn't do anything rash to the hidden sound. He uses his jutsu called the call, which makes your ears bleed and then you die.

Kakashi: Is there any way to counter it?

Yoitchi: Well…. There is. But, it's a long shot. It will use up a lot of my chakra, but only I can summon who we need.

Kakashi: OK. The next time he shows up, we'll have you and the sealing team take care of him.

Yoitchi: Got it.

-they leave and then it switches back to Yoitchi, in a tent.

Yoitchi: I'm not very sure of this jutsu….It takes a lot of chakra to summon _her_ here.

Han: You mean the torture queen of Lake Shigu?

Yoitchi: Yah. But she won't like to be summoned in the middle of this war. Especially since she whent back to the lake to meditate. She said that she was going to become wiser that way, and stronger too. And, that if I summoned her again, she would put a curse on me.

-He gulped.

Han: Then, why are you going to summon her again?

Yoitchi: It's the only way to defeat this enemy.

Han: Yah. Ok.

-a shinobi ran into the tent, frantic.

Man: Bad news! The enemy is attacking again!

Yoitchi: What?! Let's go!

Han: Right!

-they run out to the battle. Kakashi was fighting the ninja, but it wasn't Ta.

Kakashi: I need one of you to seal him when I'm done! Ta retreated to the east side of this forest. Go!

Yoitchi: I'll go!

-he ran towards the east, and then continued until he started to hear some sort of music.

Yoitchi: What…What is that?

-He jumps onto a tree, and then his ears start to bleed.

Yoitchi: Crap!

-He plugs his ears, and then he sees Ta. He was wearing a cloak, covering his face with a hood, but his long hair was green. Suddenly, He was gone! Several Kunai fly towards him, and he deflects them. The bleeding stopped, and as well as the sound.

Yoitchi: All right, where are you?

-Suddenly, Ta was behind him. A Kunai with a paper bomb flew towards his face, and exploded. Yoitchi is flown to the ground. He struggles to get up.

Ta: You are a pathetic Shinobi. I didn't even have to try.

-Yoitchi smiles. He turned into a puff of smoke.

Ta: What? A clone? Well, looks like I won't be bored after all.

-Yoitchi is hiding behind a tree.

Yoitchi: _I need to summon her so I can use that jutsu._

-He takes out a large scroll and opens it. He bites his finger and place his hand on the scroll.

Yoitchi: Summoning Jutsu!

-A large puff of smoke appears, and then a girl appears. She is sitting in a meditation form, and her eyes were closed.

Yoitchi: Kahuna!

Kahuna: Huh?

-She opens one eye and freaks out

Kahuna: Where-where am I?! This isn't the lake...!

-She slowly looks to Yoitchi.

Kahuna: Yo…Yoitchi…YOU IDIOT!

-She angrily punches him in the head.

Kahuna: WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF SUMMONING ME?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SUMMON ME UNTILL MY MEDITATING WAS OVER!

Yoitchi: S-sorry.

Kahuna: Huh? You're injured very badly. Paper bomb….right?

Yoitchi: You're as observant as ever. Yah, I'm battling someone you know very well.

Kahuna: Hmmm…You look a lot older than from the last time I saw you. Did you grow? Or just get older?

Yoitchi: It's been four years.

Kahuna: WHAT? It only felt like a couple months…..I swear not to go into meditation any more.

Yoitchi: Well, you missed a lot.

Kahuna: That's all right. I'll just cast a jutsu I learned while meditating.

-A large amount of paper bombs exploded behind them.

Kahuna: MIND STYLE! STALKING JUTSU!

-She realized everything that had happened while she was away, like the attacks on the hidden leaf and the council and the war now and got caught off guard.

Yoitchi: Kahuna, are you OK?

Kahuna: You jerk! You summoned me in the middle of a war!

Yoitchi: Yah... Sorry about that.

Kahuna: Well, never mind. I mean, you had no choice.

-She jumps into a tree as the sound waves got stronger. Jumping back down, her hand landing first as an open palm, she made the ground rupture. The sound waves got so intense, that suddenly, her ears exploded!

Kahuna: Huh?

-she reached up to feel her deformed ears.

Kahuna: Yoitchi you idiot! This is exactly why I went into meditation! My scars and injuries were so gross it took me a long time to fully recover! I'm still mad you summoned me here!

Yoitchi: Yah, but you're the only one I thought of that could defeat her!

-Kahuna was suddenly attacked by Ta, but she countered it.

Ta: You're pretty fast.

-Kahuna threw kunai with hidden string on them at the trees behind Ta on each side. Then, she pulled them back and they wrapped around Ta's body.

Ta: You think you can get me with a petty trap like that? I can see straight through your attacks. You're going to use that jutsu so it will weaken me, and then you will try to seal me.

Kahuna: What?! My plan was saw through already?

Yoitchi: Well, it wasn't really elaborate or special in any way….

Kahuna: You stay out of this Yoitchi!

-Ta cut off the strings. But suddenly, he was stuck right where he was. Ta looked down to the ground, where two hands grabbed each foot!

Ta: When did you…Oh yah, when you landed on the ground, you must have sent your chakra through the ground, and then made some sort of clone.

Kahuna: I refer not to talk in the midst of battle! EARTH STYLE! CHAIN CLONE RELEASE!

-The clones turned into chains

Kahuna: CAPTURE!

-the chains wrapped all around Ta's body.

Kahuna: EARTH STYLE! STONE PRISION!

-a large rock formation captured Ta in a sphere-like form, and Kahuna jumped on top of it.

Kahuna: EARTH STYLE! SUFFERING!

-Ta's screams of torture echoed through the woods. Kakashi and Guy heard it, and ran to where it was. Changes back to show kahuna and Yoitchi.

Kahuna: Well, that was easy. Sort of boring.

-You could see Ta's paper squares exiting the bottom.

Yoitchi: I swear you enjoy torturing people.

Kahuna: What?! No way!

-Kakashi and Guy ran into the clearing.

Kakashi: What happened?

Yoitchi: She got him!

Kakashi: your ears:

Kahuna: I have had worse injuries…

Kakashi: Who are you? You're not part of this division, last time I checked.

Yoitchi: Actually, I summoned her.

Kakashi: You what?

Kahuna: Yah, this idiot decided to summon me in the middle of a war! Jerk!

Yoitchi: I'm sorry! Please don't torture me!

Guy: I've never heard of someone summoning a person.

Kahuna: Yah, it's a long story. I'm sure it will come into the light sooner or later. Anyways, does one of you know medical ninjutsu? Or sealing Jutsu?

Kakashi: Sadly, we both don't know either.

Kahuna: What?! Then why did you come out here in the first place?!

Kakashi: Because we heard someone screaming horrifically.

Kahuna: Oh yah. That was Ta caught in my jutsu.

Yoitchi: It's a type of torture jutsu.

Guy: torture?

Kahuna: Yep. I defeat my enemy by destroying their reality, both mentally and physically.

Kakashi: That sounds kind of dark.

Yoitchi: Believe me it's scary.

Guy: You've been through it before?

Yoitchi: Only barley. Kahuna is the only one living on this earth that survived it unscathed.

Kakashi: Hmm...

Kahuna: Are we just gonna sit around talking or are we going to seal this guy up?

-Ta recovered outside to stone cage.

Ta: You sure know how to make someone scream their life out.

Kahuna: SEE?! We should have just left with my cage and we could have escaped the trouble he's about to release.

Kakashi: Trouble?

Kahuna: He's going to release a sound wave powerful enough to rupture your brain Get out of here!

Yoitchi: We have to leave! Kahuna is the only one who can withstand this pressure!

-They step back and Ta suddenly released the jutsu!

_Want to see what happens next? Visit my other story,_ The same soul.


End file.
